


Thorned Information

by bigboytime



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: M/M, thanks to the discord for egging (wink face) me on, time to post before I remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboytime/pseuds/bigboytime
Summary: ahah ,, hey sexi,,
Relationships: Yuri Briar/Franky(SPY x FAMILY)
Kudos: 5





	Thorned Information

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to that one Tom & Jerry artist.  
> Maybe the operation strix server too.

yuri briar, 20 something sss officer, was screwed.  
“hauhauh” he said, banging his head against the wall.  
He started to shift form.  
“Ahahah that’s kinda hot , yuri”  
Yuri’s face shot up, covered in a blush that made a tomato look pale.  
“F-frankie??”  
Oh no, he thinks I’m screwed.

  


they had the smoochies the end.

  


oh? you want more? 

  


*smirks* wait, and you might get a surprise.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ;))


End file.
